Your Name is Cake?
by KAKEtheDEER
Summary: DISCONTINUED SORRY
1. Chapter 1

Kate had always been the troublemaker, but not on purpose.

Ever since she can remember, she's always gotten herself into crazy trouble that is unexplainable. Even if she tried to get out of the situation, it got worse and worse.

She had once got in trouble for telling one of her friends to jump off a cliff. Of course, she didn't actually mean it. But there her friend went, off the cliff and into a lake. Kate watched her do a belly-flop. Her friend was angry at her for a few weeks. Although she didn't understand why, because she didn't force her to like she proclaimed.

Even if Kate had some rough times, it couldn't be as bad as the day she was sent to Wilderness School. Her father, a stylist who came up with putting feathers in girls hair, improved versions of the blow dryer, and somewhat famous TV infomercial guy, etc., decided Kate was getting a bit too out of control. And since he was never home to teach her a lesson or two, he sent her away to some boarding school.

It wasn't as bad as Kate thought, though. She did get to meet two new friends, Heather and Brianna. They all shared a few things in common; like always getting in trouble for stupid things, their parents didn't love them, and all that good stuff. But even so Kate did feel a little bit too different from them. The fact that she didn't have a motherly figure, and was a bit too tom-boyish really made her feel distant from most girls.

The biggest field trip of the year came up, and Kate was surprisingly excited. She never really got pumped for much after her dad sent her to the school, but they were going to the Grand Canyon, how terrible could that be?

"So, I was thinking about ditching this whole shin-dig," Heather had mentioned on the bus ride over, but quiet enough that Coach Hedge couldn't hear. "I mean, the Grand Canyon? Like we all haven't been here a million times."

Kate shrunk down in the seat next to her and stared out the window. That was another thing that made her feel bad, that almost everybody at this school was rich and wealthy. Not that Kate wasn't, but her father never used any of their money to go on fun, expensive vacations.

"Yeah," Brianna agreed. "I could use a smoke or two."

And again, another thing that left Kate feeling left out.

"Should we invite Kate, or will she wimp out again?" Brianna said in a low whisper, but Kate could still hear loud and clear.

"I think we should at least try," Heather replied. "She _is _our friend and all." The two girls chuckled, which made Kate tear up a little.

Bri and Heather were their own little clique at times, but they kept Kate around as a third wheel for who knows what. Kate never knew why she still hung around them. They were nice in the beginning, but now they know what she's really like and make fun of her.

"Hey _friend_," Bri poked Kates back, and Heather chuckled. "Are going to chicken out again?"

Kate didn't answer, she just stood up confidently and started walking out of the row. That was it, she was leaving them.

She wiped a tear from her cheek and turned around to look at the two, ignoring Coach's orders to sit back down. She could feel everybody's eyes on her.

"You know what?" She said, holding up a finger. "I _am_ too '_chicken_' to go and do your stupid things. I am done being that 'dumb bitch' who follows you two around and does everything you ask. Heather, Brianna, goodbye."

She felt a little stupid doing this all on a bus where she wasn't exactly going to be leaving. But she started walking towards the back of the bus anyway, recognizing a few of the kids in the back. But as she got near the last few seats, somebody stuck their foot out and tripped Kate, and she landed face first on the sticky floor. She groaned and started to get up, when somebody helped her.

It was that one girl she had seen a few times in classes. She was one of those really pretty girls that nobody really liked, but the boys tried to be friends with her just for certain reasons. She scrambled her brain for her name, but it was nowhere.

"Thanks," Kate muttered as the girl brushed some of the gross things off her hoodie.

"You want to sit with me?" She asked sympathetically, and Kate nodded. She took her to the very back of the bus, where two other guys sat. One was blonde, and looked confused, like he didn't know where he was. The other was dark skinned, with curly brown hair, and was busy messing with something that looked like pipe cleaners and a bunch of other things Kate couldn't decide what it was.

"This is Leo and Jason," the girl said, pointing at both of them. Leo looked up from his pipe cleaner art, and gave a little smile, then went back to work. Jason kept fidgeting obliviously. "And I'm Piper."

"I'm Kate," she replied, giving a small wave. Leo looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is _cake_?" He asked, trying not to smile.

"Wha-Huh?" Kate said, confused. "Cake?"

"I think Leo is just hungry," Piper said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault they serve terrible food here," Leo argued, and Kate tried not to giggle, it was _so _true. "So, Cake," he continued talking. "Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start my next chapter**

**I just want to thank you all SO. MUCH.**

**For all the reviews, follows, EVERYTHING.**

**It means a lot, and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!**

**I'll have to upload a picture of Kate sometime**

**But honestly she's supposed to be the human version of my deer character, Kake.**

**But I do have a picture on my deviantart of me and leo riding festus xD**

**If you want to check that out, just look me up on dA as: "neon-slulshie"**

**So again**

**Thanks for everything guys C:**

**YOU ALL ROCK **

[][][][][][][][]

So, of course everything went wrong.

It all happened so quickly, Kate can hardly remember all of it.

She remembers it all going downhill as soon as they walked on the glass floors over the Grand Canyon.

Brianna and Heather were being jerks to her, such as pulling her hair or poking her hard with a pencil as they walked by (which seemed to be a lot.) But they finally walked off and weren't seen for the rest of the field trip. Kate happily enjoyed the company of her new three friends; Jason, Piper, and Leo.

Jason, though, seemed lost. He kept telling us, mainly Piper and Leo, that he had no idea who he was, which seemed weird to me. There was that big rumor spread around the school that he and Piper had made out on the roof of the school building, so the fact that Jason has forgotten every single bit of it made Kates heart sink for poor Piper.

Leo kept calling her Cake, which didn't exactly frustrate Kate, but got her confused. She ended up hearing both Piper _and _Jason call her Cake. Even on their worksheet they each had to do, which ended up only being Jason, Leo, and herself doing it (Piper had gotten dragged away by that jerk Dylan.), Leo had reached over and drew extra lines on Kates name at the top of the sheet, to "Kake." Even Jason was cracking up laughing, which was a surprise from somebody who had just gotten random amnesia.

"So what did you put for number five?" Kate asked, twirling her pencil in my mouth. Leo took his pencil out from behind his ear professionally and stole her paper. She watched him scribble around, his face faked in concentration. He finally finished and made a happy face, and handed her back the paper.

She held it up and read out loud, "Your mother's chest hair." They all giggled, except for Jason who stared up at the sky. The clouds _were _awfully cloudy, like a storm was about to happen. Kate put down the paper and raised an eyebrow, "you know Leo, the joke's on you cus I HAVE TWO DADS!"

Both of them were rolling around on the ground, laughing so hard Kate started tearing up. But the laughing stopped shortly when a clap of thunder scared Leo, and he scurried closer to Jason.

"You think it's safe to be out here?" Leo asked, not as much nervous as much curious.

"No," Jason mumbled as he stared off at Piper and Dylan, who were helping people indoors. It started getting windy, impossibly windy.

Kate started flying backwards with the wind, and she grasped onto Jason for support. Before all three of them got up to go to the doors, they watched in agony as their friend Piper got thrown against the door by the jerk Dylan.

"Piper!" Jason yelled, and he tried to run forward, but Coach Hedge magically appeared out of nowhere. He didn't let Jason go. "Coach!" He yelled. "Let me go!"

He didn't listen. In stead, he said, "Jason, Leo, Kate, behind me. This is my fight, I should have known he was a monster."

Kate somehow managed to smile a bit. _Yeah, he's a monster,_ she thought. _Do you see the way he flirts with girls?_

"What?" I hear Leo from the other side yell. "What monster?"

Kate looked up at Coach to see what he would say, but in stead his hat flew off his head and revealed two little bumps on his head. And when he lifted his baseball bat, it changed into some sort of mid-evil club.

"Oh come on, _Coach_," Dylan said "Let the boy attack me! After all, you're getting too old for this. Isn't that why they _retired _you to this stupid school? I've been on your team the entire season, and you didn't even know. You're losing your nose, grandpa."

Kate didn't know what to think, they were talking like they were in a movie. She wanted so badly for the director to come over and say "cut!"

Coach made a little goat sound, "That's it, cupcake. You're going down."

But before Coach could charge, Jason and Kate watched in horror as Dylan laughed and pointed towards Leo. A miniature funnel cloud formed around Leo and sent him backwards. He went off the skywalk, and clawed the canyon wall. "Help!" he shouted. "Rope, please? Bungee cord? Something!"

"Leo!" I yelled, not knowing what else to do in a situation like this.

Coach grunted and threw the club at me. Thankfully I caught it, but I handed it to Jason without even thinking. "I don't know who you are, kid," he said. "But I hope you're good. Keep that _thing_ busy while I get Leo."

"Get him how?" Jason said, almost laughing in anger. "You going to fly?"

"Not fly, climb," and with that he took off his shoes. Kate saw Jason flinch a little, and she yelped a little. He had hooves- Real. Live. Animal hooves. Kate remembered being told by her father a few years ago that when you see ghosts without feet, it was because they wanted to hide their hooves. She thought worriedly that Coach was a demon, but it couldn't be possible, he didn't do creepy things like demons are supposed to do. What _was _he then?

"You're a faun," Jason said.

"_Satyr!_" Coach snapped back. "Fauns are Roman. But we'll talk about that later."

And with that, he jumped over the skywalk and climbed downwards towards Leo. Kate could hardly keep her eyes off the incredible thing that just happened. It was even hard for her to look away when Dylan started talking again.

She looked back just in time to see Jason throw the club towards the douche. And even with the strong winds and everything, it went right against Dylans head. Kate gasped as she saw golden blood drop from his head. Piper behind him had the club now, but she hesitated to whack the guy.

"Nice try, boy," Dylan said, glaring at Jason. "But you'll have to do better."

Like a mirage, Dylan's body changed. There was smoke all around him. When it finally disappeared, a new thing stood. Yellow electric eyes, dark smoky body, and freaky bat-like wings. Kate stood behind Jason without thinking and touched his arm a bit.

"You're a _ventus_," Jason finally said, but it was in sort of a mumble. Kate made a quick questioning face towards him, and he just stared off like he was just speaking these things unintentionally. "A storm spirit."

He laughed in reply, and it hurt Kate's ears a bit.

"I'm glad I waited, demigod. Leo and Piper I've known about for weeks. I could have killed them at any time. But my mistress said a third was coming-someone special. She'll reward me greatly for your death!"

Two more venti met at both sides of Dylan-or the storm, whatever he was. And from behind them all, Piper stood slowly and raised the club. Kate watched her expectantly, but she was too slow.

Dylan raised his hand and charged electricity in it, and thrust it forward, sending the bolt straight toward Jason.

Although, it did a lot of damage to Jason, but Kate was knocked to the side of the skywalk. Luckily she was conscious enough to grab hold, but not strong enough. Her vision was darkening, her grip was loosening.

She cried for help, and the last thing she saw before she fell was Jason standing back up.

_Incredible_, Kake thought as she closed her eyes.

**So sorry about using the book for a lot of this chapter. Hopefully next chapter I won't have to use a lot of it.**

**Anyway once I really start getting into my series, I'm going to start doing some interactive writing.**

**Meaning at the end of each chapter, I'll leave a little cliff hanger [lol get it. This is a _cliff hanger _because Kate was one a _cliff_? EH?]. Then I'll give you guys 2-3 options to pick from of what will happen next. Highest vote will be written into the story!**

**Also, I want to start taking in characters, I guess.**

**But I'm only going to take in _one _outside character.**

**First come first serve, whoever reviews first and is willing to lend a character to me to be in my series gets their character in! it can be any type of character, but preferably a human. When the first person does comment/review, I'm going to need a ref! maybe get a picture of her, or be really descriptive. Here's the form you can fill out:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Relationship Status:**

**Child of:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Background:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Height:**

**Clothing style:**

**Accessories:**

**Personality:**

**Thank youuuuu!**

**~Kake**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO WATSUP GIZE NIGOEQNGIR**

**So I was re-reading my last chapter, and I realized how I kept switching from first to second person. OOPS.**

**Sorry. while I'm writing these, it takes a few days and I'm always multitasking on other websites LOL**

**So I'll try not to do that anymore X3**

**SO ANYWAY**

**Thank you guys for all the character entries!**

**I got at least 3**

**Wow**

**I thought only one person was going to enter**

**But I don't know what to do :'D**

**i guess I can put all 3 of you in it then?**

**I'm thinking of making all 3 of your characters and mine in one big quest**

**And I'm not going to spoil anything else SO LET'S GET STARTED! ;)**

[][][][][][]

It must have been a few hours Kate was passed out, because she was woken up in a lake.

As she got pulled out by other campers, she could have sworn she felt multiple people touch her feet, and when she opened her eyes, she saw, like she thought, multiple people. She kicked them away, and may have kicked a few in the face, and was rushed ashore.

"What!" She coughed out some water and rubbed her eyes. "What were people doing UNDERWATER?"

"Calm down," somebody said as they put a towel over her shoulders. Kate looked back at the girl. She had short, black, spiky hair, and her dark colored eyes didn't meet Kate's. She had a spiky rose necklace on that shined in the sunlight and hit Kate in the back of the head a few times as the girl dried Kate off a bit.

"Sorry, I just-" Kate began in a panic, but stopped to calm down. "What were those things?"

The girl just shook her head and continued handing towels to Piper, Jason, and Leo. Kate saw out of the corner of her eyes another girl walk up with a troubled face.

Kate didn't exactly like meeting new people after just waking up from being knocked out in a lake. She felt like she had a concussion, and wanted to go lay down and sleep. Or maybe even ignore the girl walking up to her, but she didn't want to look bad in front of all these people.

"Sorry about her," the girl said and helped Kate on her feet. "Jamie isn't a bad person, really." She stopped a moment. "My name is Emma, by the way."

"Hey Emma," Kate said half- heartedly. Maybe I can make friends, she thought. Wherever I am right now, it must be some sort of camp sight.

Then Kate finally realized she wasn't at the Grand Canyon anymore, Coach Hedge wasn't with them – Where _was _she?

"Hold on," Kate said. "What exactly is this place and how did I get here? No. How did I end up in a lake?"

"We crashed," somebody said, and Emma and Kate both turned to look. It was a girl, with blonde hair. She was soaked as well, with a towel over her shoulders. "The storm spirits, _Anemoi_, or _Venti_ as your friend Jason calls them, ran into our chariot."

"Wait stop," Kate leaned into Emma for support, she was starting to feel dizzy. "All these words and _chariots_? What is going on?"

The blonde girl smiled a bit, "Let's take a walk, hm?"

"Can I come?" Emma asked. "Kinda boring around here this time of day."

Kate looked over and saw that Jamie girl wandering by herself. She was messing with some of the flowers growing out of the ground. Kate might have been hallucinating, but she could have sworn she saw different colored flowers appear under Jamie's hands, but she shook that thought off.

"Yo, Jamie!" Kate yelled over to the girl.

"What are you doing?" Emma muttered a little.

"She looks lonely, and bored, like you," Kate smirked, then continued calling for Jamie. "Come on, we're going on an adventure!"

Jamie sighed and stood up. She didn't even have to brush the dirt off her clothes, it just fell off.

This girl, Kate thought, is awesome.

As they started to head off, everyone turned their heads when they heard a scream. Kate started giggling when she realized it was Leo, but almost choked on air when she saw what was happening.

There was some flaming symbol above his head with a hammer. He ran around trying to shoo it away, but it just faded slowly.

"What-" Kate began to ask.

"I'll explain on the way," the blonde girl said.

[][][][][][]

They must have been walking for at least an hour.

Piper had ended up tagging along with all the girls, since she was new to (as Kate learned) Camp Half-Blood, too.

Apparently this camp was full of demigods- kids who have godly parents from Greek mythology. What had happened to Leo was called being "claimed," apparently that's when your godly parent claims you as one of theirs.

The blonde girl, Annabeth, told them all about the camp. She introduced us to a few people from different cabins, as she called them. She even introduced us to their camp director, Chiron. Kate and Piper both yelped when they saw him, only to be giggled at by Emma, Jamie, and Annabeth.

The man was a centaur, those things from mythology that were half man, half horse.

"Chiron," Annabeth said. "This is Piper and Kate."

"Cake?" Chiron asked.

"No, Ka-Ah, yeah," she sighed. "It's Kake. With a K."

Piper giggled a little, "Hey Kake!"

As they stood there, listening to what Chiron had to say, Kate had to ask something.

"So I don't get it," she said. "I'm Catholic, like, I'm not supposed to believe in this stuff."

"Your mother let you be Catholic?" Chiron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, father actually, and no," she confessed. "I actually snuck to church every Sunday. I couldn't help it, it was beautiful, and the beliefs were understandable…"

"I don't exactly want to tell you you need to stop believing in that," Chiron said. "But the gods are real. They've been around forever. How would you explain me? Or Jamie's powers?"

He pointed over at Jamie, who looked up, startled. We all looked at her hands, and they were hovering over a flower pot. Kate had seen the plant when they came, it was a little green stem, and that was it. Now it was a blooming bright, white flower.

Kate felt sad, "I don't know…" She looked at Annabeth, who was emotionless, then at Emma who had a concerned look on her face.

It was silent for a few long, awkward moments. But Kate pulled herself together. "So," she finally said. "Never mind, that. When do we find out who our 'godly parents' are?"

"Well how old are you?" Annabeth asked.

"15," Kate answered.

"Me too," Piper said.

"Well," Emma finally spoke. "You should get claimed at least tonight. You said you had a dad, so your parent must be a goddess. What about you, Piper?"

"Yeah," she said, then chose her words carefully, like she was afraid to say something. "I've got a dad."

"You know what would be cool?" Emma smiled. "If one of you guys were my sister. Another child of Hecate would be _so _cool! There's not a lot of us."

"Hecate?" Piper asked. "Like, the goddess of magic and stuff?"

"Yup," Emma said, and held out her hand. Little miniature fireworks sparked along her fingers, then started giggling. "Just a little 'magic' I can do, there's a lot more I can do, though."

"My mother is Athena," Annabeth said, feeling like starting a conversation. "Goddess of wisdom. Hey, I'm gonna go. I'll meet you guys at the fire tonight."

They all waved goodbye, then continued.

Everybody looked at Jamie, who was making the flower dance around a bit. Kate suspected she must have been tuning them out. Jamie turned, realizing everyone was looking at her. "O-oh yeah," she said. "My mother is Demeter, goddess of the harvest."

A conch horn sounded in the distance, and Emma gasped excitedly. "Guys. Campfire time. Kake and Piper could get claimed tonight!"

Kate-I mean, Kake, now, giggled at the way she said her name.

"It also means food," Jamie said and started to get up. "I'm starving."

She started to leave by herself when Kake caught her arm, "Hey, wait for us. We can go together as friends." She attempted a smile, but Jamie just grinned awkwardly.

"It's fine," and continued walking. Her black hair looked like spiky grass as the wind blew it, and her rose necklace jingled a bit against her chest as she walked.

"You guys will walk down there with me, won't you?" Kake asked them hopefully.

"Course!" Emma said and put an arm around both Piper and Kake's shoulders.

[][][][][][][]

**HAHA YEAHHHHH**

**I put two of you guys' characters in C:**

**The next one will come up along the road k**

**JAMIE. YOU ARE SUCH A LONE WOLF. LET KAKE LOVE YOUUUU xD**

**Anywayz I AM NOT TAKING ANYMORE CHARACTERS**

**I TOOK IN 3, THAT'S ENOUGH xD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Kake**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO YO YO YO YO **

**Uhm…**

**NEVERMIND I'VE GOT NOTHING TO SAY HERE**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 4**

[][][][][][][][][]

The campfire was better than Kake had expected.

You were supposed to sit with your cabin mates, but since both Piper and Kake weren't claimed yet, they sat with Emma. They both kept an eye out for Annabeth and Jamie, but both of them were hard to find.

Piper was looking around nervously, every once and a while staring at Jason. She fidgeted around like something was wrong, but Kake couldn't decide what.

Eventually they found Jamie with her sisters and brothers, who acted almost all the same; bored, not interested, and would rather-be-somewhere-else expression on their faces.

They found Annabeth when she walked up with Jason, who gave some long speech Kake was too lazy to listen to. Annabeth could really catch people's attention, though. As she talked, everybody seemed interested. Kake listened for a little, something about finding some guy named Percy. He must have been pretty popular, considering how when she first mentioned she didn't find him when she arrived at the Grand Canyon (which Kake finally figured out what happened – She had fallen down the Grand Canyon, along with Piper. Apparently Jason can fly and carried them both back up to the top. At least, that's what Piper had told her.), everybody gasped when they heard her say it.

"It's the Great Prophesy, isn't it?" Somebody said in the back of the crowd. She stood up, an Asian girl with very stand-out-ish clothing. The way she talked and walked, she seemed like a snob to Kake.

"Ugh," Piper rolled her eyes. "She's one of the Aphrodite children I met when we crashed. Whatever you're thinking about her right now, you've got her personality figured out already."

"Hey, come on guys," Emma whispered as Annabeth started talking with her the other girl. "She's not all that bad. I mean, look at her hair. So pretty."

Kake looked her in the face along with Piper, but Emma couldn't keep a straight face. She laughed, "PFFT. I'm just kidding, she looks like plastic."

They looked back over at the girl, Drew, Kake learned her name was, and it was true. She was like a walking, talking Barbie doll. It made Kake's skin crawl.

"-The Great Prophecy has started, right?" Drew had finished.

Everybody looked back in the crowd at a red haired girl. She sat fairly close to Kake, and she could feel a few wandering eyes on her and Piper, too.

[**uhm ya… I completely forgot to add in the part with piper and Rachel, so sorry bout that. No way I can really go back and edit that now :/ durp]**

"Well?" Everybody's eyes zoomed over back to Drew. "You're the oracle. Has it started or not, Rachel?"

The red head, Rachel, hesitated. She watched everybody staring at her. Kake could feel the nervousness round the room.

"Yes," she finally spoke. "The Great Prophecy has begun."

People went nuts, but Piper and Kake just looked around. Great Prophecy? Kake wasn't sure what this all meant, but it couldn't be good.

"For those of you who have not heard it," Rachel said, and eyed the few of us new kids. "The Great Prophecy was my first prediction. It arrived in August. It goes like this:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall-_"

Jason jumped, and Kake heard Piper make a little gasp. He had crazy eyes, like he was realizing he forgot to turn the oven off or something.

"J-Jason?" Rachel asked. "What's-"

"_An oath to keep with a final breath/And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_ Jason finished. Everybody flinched uncomfortably.

"You just… Finished the prophecy," Rachel made sure to see Chiron's face. She repeated exactly what Jason said, and said, "How did you-"

"I know those lines," he put his hands to his head, like he just got the worst headache ever." "I don't know how, but I _know _that prophecy."

"In Latin, no less," Drew said, and Kake's eye twitched. "Handsome _and _smart."

Kake poked Emma, "That wasn't Latin, yo. I swear, I heard complete English. What are they talking about…?"

Emma's eyes widened, and blinked slowly, "You… Understand Latin?" She laughed nervously, "Did you take a Latin class or-"

"Emma," she said seriously. "I barely know English, for god's sake. I have never taken a foreign language class in my life."

"Well," Rachel interrupted their conversation. "So, yeah, that's the Great Prophecy. We hoped it might not happen for years, but I fear it's starting now. I can't give you proof. It's just a feeling. And like Drew said, some weird stuff is happening. The seven demigods, whoever they are, have not been gathered yet. I get the feeling some are here tonight. Some are not here."

Emma grabbed Kake's hand before anybody could continue on. The last thing they heard about was something like Hera being lost, Kake wasn't sure. But Emma dragged her out of the campfire while everyone was distracted.

"Why do you understand _Latin_?" She asked unbelievably. "You're Greek, you should know how to speak _Greek_!"

"Really?" Kake asked, then paused. "Cool!"

"_Ilithia_," Emma muttered, and Kake raised an eyebrow. Emma looked at her suspiciously, "Please tell me you at least knew what that meant."

"Not a clue," Kake put her hands on her hips, "_Convorto_."

"'Scuse me?" Emma asked, and Kake just giggled.

"That's so cool!"

"_What?_"

"It's like I'm speaking English, but like, it's _Latin_!"

Emma studied Kake, and Kake looked herself over, as well. She hadn't realized what a mess she was until now. She could feel her ponytail coming out, her bangs that were swooped over to the side were now falling completely in her eyes. Her plain, large gray hoodie was a bit torn, and her black jeans had some dirt spots, and her purple Converse didn't look so purple anymore.

Emma opened her mouth to say something when lightning flashed and blinded them both.

After they could both see – with black spots dancing around their vision – they ran back over to the campfire. Kake scoffed when she found out what had happened: Jason had decided to show off. He found out who his godly parent was; Zeus.

Annabeth off to the side put her hands up, "Hold it! How can he be the son of Zeus? The Big Three… Their pact not to have mortal kids… How could we not have known about him sooner?"

Kake, along with a few other campers, took a quick glance at Horse Man. He just stood silent like a statue.

"The important thing," Rachel interrupted, "is that Jason's here now. He has a quest to fulfill, which means he will need his own prophecy."

And just like her legs were made of Jell-O, she fell backwards into the arms of two other campers, like they were trained for this. They got out a shiny stool and held Rachel steady so she didn't fall. Her mouth opened and green smoke rushed out of her mouth. Kake yelped a bit, and Emma put a hand on her shoulder. "Watch this," she whispered.

"_Child of lightning, beware the earth,_

_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth,_

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_And death unleash through Hera's rage_"

The two campers hoisted poor Rachel away and set her in a corner. Kake wanted to go lay down in a fetal position. This was too much for her in one day. First the monsters at the Grand Canyon, then _falling _down the Grand Canyon, somehow Jason _flew _her and Piper back up to safety. Crashing into a lake, finding out her religion was fake and ancient "myths" were real.

On top of that, she was hopefully going to find out who her godly parent was. That may be a problem, because Kake didn't even know who her true parents, or parent, were. Her "dad" she is with is just a foster parent. She's never told anyone and has always been scared to.

"Is that normal?" Piper asked, snapping Kake out of her thoughts. "I mean… Does she spew green smoke a lot?"

"Gods, you're dense!" Drew snapped back, and Kake and Emma gave each other a look that said, _bitch alert._ "She just issued a prophecy – Jason's prophecy to save Hera! Why don't you just – "

"Drew," Annabeth cut her off, and Kake muttered a thank you. "Piper asked a fair question. Something about that prophecy _definitely _isn't normal. If breaking Hera's cage unlashes her rage and causes a bunch of death… Why would we free her? It might be a trap, or – or maybe Hera will turn on her rescuers. She's been kind to heroes."

"I don't have much of a choice," Jason said suddenly. "Hera took my memory, I need it back. Besides, we can't just _not _help the queen of the heavens if she's in trouble."

And again, they talked on about the quest. Piper realized something was connected, Leo suggested he looked for a ride for the quest (which would gain him a spot on the job). Kake felt helpless, she wanted to help with this quest, too, even if she did just get here. But then again, all four of them, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Kake, all arrived today. She felt left out. Piper had been so nice to her on the bus, but now it was like they barely knew each other.

"Just in case you wanted to know," Emma said. "I've never been on a quest, and I've been at Camp Half-Blood for at least four years now. I wasn't even invited on the search for Percy."

Kake scowled. She needed to do something about this. All half-bloods needed to go out on a quest. It's what the Greek did back then, she was pretty sure. So what kind of descendant from ancient gods _wouldn't _go on an epic adventure?

"And what if I find something to help with the quest?" Somebody asked – herself, Kake. She had so much power in her voice, she scared herself.

"Well," Annabeth stuttered. "Uh, well, you know."

"It's dangerous," Chiron cut in, "for more than four demigods to go on a quest together."

"Well it's dangerous in general to go on a quest, ya?" Kake asked, and nobody replied, so she continued. "And if we can't go, we can go on our own sort of quest. We can search for the same thing – help Jason, Piper, and Leo out on the sidelines."

It was quiet except for the crackle of the fire. Kake started shaking from embarrassment and backed a little behind Emma.

"Hey," somebody called from the back of a crowd. Jamie stepped forward, and Kake noticed she had a bright red flower in her hair now. "If they go, I go too. Just because I'm a daughter of Demeter doesn't mean I can't do anything."

There was some whispering and muttering throughout the crowd, especially with the Demeter children. One of the youngest of the kids, maybe about eight, yelled a sweet little, "Yeah!"

"I don't know," Chiron said, stroking his beard. "You don't even know who your parent is."

"But even so, I've got two experienced demigods with me," Jamie trotted over to Kake, and all three of them, Emma, Kake, and Jamie linked arms and smiled.

Then, out of nowhere, everybody gasped. A dark, red, symbol shone above Kake's head. At the same time, Piper yelped. Kake watched as Piper transformed right in front of everybody, her clothing changing, her hair being styled, like there was some stylist doing her entire body just like that.

Kake glanced up to see a burning hammer, the same one as Leo's. Kake could feel herself grin, as well as some other campers. Piper became a beauty queen, even Jason mention so himself. Leo yelled, "AWESOME!"

"Hephaestus," Kake muttered. Then she realized a few things at once; she must have had a mother long ago, a brilliant, beautiful mother, that had an affair with Hephaestus about fifteen or sixteen years ago. But then she realized she had always had a talent with building, like Hephaestus was known for. She can remember tinkering with plenty of "build your own" toys as a kid, but always re-modeling them into something much better. "Where's my mom!" She shouted up at the sky, hoping Hephaestus could hear her.

[][][][][][]

**WOOAAAHHHHH wasn't expecting that, huh!?**

**Yus. Kake is a daughter of Hephaestus (that I have a problem with spelling his name DURP)**

**Anyway, at first I said I would have Kake be with Leo cus he's my favorite character lol**

**But then I thought I would base kake's parent on what I got on a godly parent personality quiz. I got Hephaestus.**

**BUT WAIT.**

**WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT IN THE BEGINNING THEN?**

**SHE HAS CHARMSPEAK! **

**SHE CONVINCED A FRIEND TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!**

**Ohoho you shall find out later, lovies.**

**[this took a few days of thinking lol]**

**SO YA BYE THANKS FOR READING 3**

**(and there is still one more character I need to add in**

**I'm going to I swear**

**I've got a place planned for her X3)**

**~Kake**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO YOU GIZE READY TO FIGURE OUT ALL OF KAKE'S SECRETS?!**

…

**TOO BAD**

**Actually iduno wat's going to happen in this chapter xD**

**I usually just write until I think it's too long lol**

**SO ENJOY WHATEVER THERE IS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**[][][][][][][][]**

Once the campfire was over, another Hephaestus kid came over, Nyssa, and took Kake to their cabin.

Kake was still in shock from what had just happened, and there were millions of questions she wanted to ask. And what about her foster dad? Does or would he even care if she is gone? When Annabeth asked if she wanted to call anyone, she decided not to.

As they entered the cabin, Kake immediately started liking it. She didn't know why, it just felt so at home. Everything in the cabin was built onto, and there were a lot of mechanical stuff laying around. She remembered wanting to build a bunch of stuff when she was little, and she once had a dream about bunk beds that could fold back up into the ceiling with just a click on a remote. She wondered if that dream was a short vision into the future, because there were plenty of those.

Nyssa took Kake into a room in the back. At first, Kake was confused when they went into the room. Not only were there a lot of dangerous (but cool) items scattered all around the room, but there were burn and explosive marks all over the walls. She yelped when a curtain opened up to reveal a boy in a full boy cast. This was Jake.

"Two Hephaestus kids in one day?" He said. He pressed a button and made the bed sit upwards. He looked at Kake with a smug grin. "What's your name, then?"

"Kake," she said. "With a K."

"Unusual," he replied. "Anyway, I don't think we have another bunk. Leo took the last one. Hope you like the floor."

Kake was about to protest, but Nyssa said, "Leo ran off in the middle of the campfire."

"What?" She asked, and turned to Jake.

"Oh boy," he scoffed.

"Probably off to find that dragon," Nyssa said. "He asked if he could find a ride for the quest, and earlier he seemed pretty interested in the metal demon."

"Well, Kake," he shrugged. "You get his bunk tonight."

She sighed and jumped into the bed. It was unusually comfortable, and her eyes almost shut immediately.

"By the way," Jake said, snapping her back to reality. "That's a dead man's bunk."

[][][][][][]

That night Kake had a weird dream.

It was unlike her usual dreams of dream houses to build, but it was still odd.

She dreamt she was in France. She's never been, only seen pictures, but somehow she knew it was France.

She was sitting alone at a fancy table right in the middle of a garden. It was romantic and beautiful, but like always, she couldn't smell the flowers nearby. She's always hated this dreadful curse, as she called it. She couldn't smell very much, especially flowers or perfumes.

She heard a distant humming, somebody was coming closer. The person was singing Animal by Neon Trees, which seemed a little weird. Kake half expected to see a little girl skipping around the corner, maybe a giant lollipop and a big bow in her hair.

The person came around the corner, and Kake gasped. It was a grown woman, she looked about in her late twenties or younger. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders like it was made of gold, and she wore the prettiest pink dress Kake had ever seen.

The woman sat elegantly in the seat across from Kake, and started pouring tea that somehow magically appeared right at the table.

"Nice to finally see you again," the woman said as she put two sugar cubes in her cup. "Tea, my dear?"

"Ah-Uh- " was all Kake managed to say.

"Dear, your jaw," she patted the bottom of her chin, and Kake realized her mouth was hanging open. She closed her mouth and cleared her throat. "Don't you know who I am?"

Kake searched her brain, she had never seen a celebrity this beautiful.

"It's me!" She said, as if Kake knew already. "Aphrodite."

"I guess that makes sense," Kake said. "You act just like Drew."

Aphrodite waved her hand, "Drew? Sweetheart, of course we'd act the same, I'm her mother. Although she has taken in some personalities I'd rather her not. But a woman's got to stay strong, be stronger, if she wants to be a child of mine."

Kake just rolled her eyes, "Can you wake me up already?"

"Not quite yet," she said. "I mean, I do have to hurry, because this is pretty much illegal for us gods and goddesses to do at the moment."

All of a sudden, Kake was interested, "What? Why?"

"Ah you know Zeus," she said as she took a bite of a scone. Kake waited for her to explain, but she never did. "Anyway, I wanted to see you again. Since Vulcan claimed you, I want to claim you as well."

Kake flinched, "Sorry, what?"

"Long story short, I thought you were _way _too pretty to be _Vulcan's _kid," Aphrodite giggled. "So I gave you a good gift of mine."

"Hold on," Kake said. "Who the hell is Vulcan?"

"You're father, silly! And watch that language, missy."

"I thought my father was Hephaestus…?"

"Wrong!" Aphrodite sang with a smile. "Hon, your father is the _Roman _version of Hephaestus. Vulcan. But I'm the Greek Aphrodite, not Roman."

There was a long silence. "Why?" Kake finally asked.

"I just told you," she said and brushed her cake crumbs off her dress. "You are way too pretty to be a blacksmith's kid. I mean, it's totally okay if you _are _a good builder… But I just wished you were mine, not his. You deserved my powers, not his. That's why you have charmspeak! Although, you did lose the ability to smell pretty things, like flowers and whatnot."

"You say that like it's a good thing," Kake crossed her arms.

Before either of them could say more, the dream seemed to blur a bit.

"Right, I've got to go now before Zeus find us," Aphrodite said and gave a princess wave.

[][][][][][][]

"Aphrodite!"

Kake looked around – good, she was back in the cabin. She noticed a nearby clock; 4 AM. She really wasn't expecting to get up early, but at the same time, she had a quest to pack for.

And a ride to find.

There was a little dirt track to run on, so she decided to do a little early morning exercise. Maybe, just _maybe, _she could think (or find) of a ride. If Leo finds the metal dragon, his quest group would be covered. So Kake needed something better than a dragon.

She thought back the Jason's prophecy, the one line that said "_Child of lightning, beware of the earth."_ Maybe that had to do with all of them, to stay off the ground. Dragons have wings, like the robot one might have. So what kind of creature can fly that they can ride on?

She couldn't think of one, well, not until she passed the Pegusus Stables. She took a peek inside, and sure enough there were winged horses inside. Well, there was one, but he seemed to have a broken wing. Kake remembered vaguely of Annabeth saying something about the pegusus searching for Percy, so that must be why there are so many missing.

_CREEEAAAKKKKK_

Okay, Kake thought, that shouldn't be a normal sound to hear out at four in the morning. She quickly ran towards the sound to find –

"A cave?" There was a giant cave, so big an elephant could fit through it. This had to be where the sound came from.

As she walked inside, she heard the noise again. _CRIIIIIIIIICK! _Maybe she wasn't supposed to be here, what if this was a monster cave?

"Hello?" _Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _She could have just rang the dinner bell for a monster!

The creaking noises stopped, and it all went silent. So silent, Kake could hear her own heartbeat.

"Kake – "

"AAAAHHH!"

Turns out, Kake was heading the wrong way through the cave in the first place, with the real part of the cave facing behind her. She turned around to face Leo, covered in dirt and engine oil. Kake raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked her, cleaning his hands off with an already dirty towel. "And what time is it?"

"It's about four AM," she said, looking around the cave. She saw a giant metal _thing _behind him on a platform. "And I came in here because I heard that thing." She pointed over to the automaton as it opened it's mouth, like a smile, and puffed a little smoke.

"UH," Leo nervously looked around, obviously not expecting any visitors at this hour. "Just, you know, fixing… A giant metal dragon…" He mumbled the last few words together.

"So you found it?" She asked, starting to walk over to it. Leo walked backwards, trying to keep her from going near it without touching her. "And move, please."

He instantly stopped walking and stepped to the side almost robotically. Kake stopped, too, forgetting about her charmspeak. "Sorry…"

"Wait – How did you – Are you hiding something?"

"Uh, a couple things, yeah," she scratched under her nose nervously. "Why?"

"You've got charmspeak." He pointed a hammer at her he pulled out of a tool belt around his waist. "I mean, I've been in here all night, but word travels fast. I thought you were my sister – related by our godly parent, I mean."

"That's partially true," she said, remembering her dream. It was quiet as they approached the bronze dragon, and Kake stared in awe at it.

"Partially?" Leo pet the dragon, which Kake thought was a bit strange since it was an automaton. "Spill it, what are you hiding."

Kake started thinking things in her head. Was Leo trustworthy enough? She knew about him at school, he was always getting in trouble for being the "class-clown," but does that mean he can't be trusted?

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "You can't tell _anybody_." He nodded, but that wasn't enough. "Cross your heart." He made an X over his chest and Kake backed off. She studied the dragon as she spoke.

"Well, I had a dream last night," she said. "And to sum it all up, I'm actually the daughter of Vulcan – "

"That's what some of the other campers kept calling me," Leo interrupted. "Sorry, continue."

"Yeah, Vulcan is the Roman version of Hephaestus."

"That still doesn't explain the charmspeak," he added as he casually gave the dragon a bowl of Tabasco sauce. The dragon lapped it up happily.

"Right, so Aphrodite was jealous or something and decided I was way too pretty to be a daughter of the forger. So she gave me some of her powers, but that took my ability of smelling pretty things away."

"So you can't smell flowers?"

"Nope."

There was a peaceful understanding silence as the dragon licked the empty bowl, once filled to the brim with Tabasco sauce. Kake circled around the bronze dragon. It was amazing, every detail was perfect, and she could hear the clockwork inside it working. It was beautiful.

"Anyway," Kake said. "I was wondering if you could help me find a ride for the quest, to carry me, Emma, and Jamie."

"Right," he said as he looked around the shop. He started rummaging through some stuff laying around.

"By the way," Kake said, studying pictures and blueprints around the cave. "What is this place?"

"Bunker Nine," he said, then pulled out a giant wrench and pointed it at her. "Don't tell anyone."

[][][][][][][]

**Sorry this took so long**

**I've been busy with homework and school ngiewognirnb**

**Anyway**

**This was a long chapter ;w; sorry**

**Hope you liked it anyway**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY**

**So I've got some good news!**

**I drew some pictures of Kake and the _things [no spoilers] _Kake, Jamie, and Emma will be riding on the quest! **

**Just give me your email and I'll send them right over! vuv**

**Anyway I'm glad you all are liking this story so far **

**It took me a few days to think of ;w;**

**Of course, I'm still thinking of what will be happening in the end and all. **

**And I still have one more oc to add in**

**But other than that I think I know what I'm doing**

**SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTAH**

**[][][][][][][][][]**

It must have taken a few hours, but they finally finished them.

Three automaton griffodrakes, a species Kake made up as they built it. They had a lot of the same material used on the bronze dragon (that were found all around Bunker Nine), even the wings were the same, which is why she named them griffodrakes – half griffon, half dragon. It's head was just about, if not bigger, than the dragon's, but their wings were somewhat smaller. They had a hallow tail, that if it needed to, would throw fire out of it. And Leo was nice enough to add in speakers and an auxiliary plug in on the chest.

Kake even took the time to paint each one a different color while Leo fixed up his dragon. She painted her griffodrake chocolate brown with an off-white head and neck. She painted Jamie's a dark, almost black, green, with flowers decorated on the flank. Its head was an off-white, too. Emma's griffodrake was a dark purple, with a light purple as the head and neck.

"Wow," Leo said as Kake made some finishing touches to the wings. "Riding in style, huh?"

"You bet your booty on it, brother," she said as she painted a little black heart on her griffodrake, right next to her right eye. "You know what time it is?"

"It's about nine, everybody should be up by now, I think," he said.

Kake got one of the dirty rags off the work table and noticed an unopened chest. "What's in here?" She asked, but Leo just shrugged. She opened it up and raised an eyebrow.

"Instruments," she said as she picked up a banjo. She strummed it a few times, and a string broke. She mumbled an 'oops' and put it on the table beside her. "What would a Hephaestus kid want to do with a bunch of instruments?"

"Maybe the original owner of Bunker Nine worked in here with an Apollo camper?" He replied.

Kake dug through the chest, and there was just about every string instrument you could think of inside. Each one she picked up was out of tune, dusty, and some were half burned. She finally picked one up and held it easily. It was a small, four stringed guitar. It was missing a few strings, but it still looked pretty with its shiny coating and white trim on the rims.

"That's a ukulele," Leo said. "I'm pretty sure one of my cousins had one for a few years."

Kake dug deeper in the chest and sure enough found a smaller chest filled with spare strings. The bags of them were labeled for each instrument, and she picked out the one labeled "FOUR STRINGS." She quickly changed them, but didn't know how to tune it and left it at that.

"Maybe we can ask one of the Apollo campers to help with that," Leo said as he jumped on his dragon. "Anyway, I'm ready to fly – " he yawned "- let's bounce."

[][][][][][][]

Obviously, they were both tired and exhausted from working all morning (all night for Leo.) As they landed their automatons, every camper gathered around in awe and horror. Some of them gasped and took out their weapons, others just stood there, jaws hanging open. A conch horn even blared in the distance.

"It's cool! Don't shoot!" Leo yelled over everyone.

"They're beautiful," Kake heard Piper mutter, which earned her a few odd stares.

"People of Earth, we come in peace!" he shouted, and the dragon blew a little smoke. "Festus is just saying hello!"

"When did you name it?" Kake muttered nonchalantly to him.

"Just now, actually," he whispered.

"You do realize that means happy in Latin, right?"

"Didn't have a clue," he said, but was hiding a smirk.

"That dragon is dangerous!" Somebody yelled. "And those other things are just creepy – kill them now!"

Kake felt rather shocked somebody would say that right to her face, and she gasped as the other campers started arguing in agreement.

"Stand down!" someone ordered – Jason. He walked towards us with Annabeth and Nyssa at his side. "Leo. Kake. What have you done?"

"Found some buff rides," Kake said and patted a griffodrake, who sparked his tail flame in delight. "Here watch this – " she took out her iPod and a cable and plugged it into the aux. The griffodrake opened it's mouth, and two flaps opened up on it's flanks. It blasted some dubstep song, it started playing at somebody yelling, "YO SKRILLEX RAP IT HARD!"

Other campers covered their ears as the other griffodrakes and Festus danced around to the bass. But it quickly stopped by Kake, frowning, "I hate that song."

"It – has wings," Nyssa said.

"Yeah, I found them and reattached them!" Leo said proudly, and Festus flapped them as if testing them.

"Where?"

"In… The woods," he said. "Repaired his circuits, too, mostly, so no more problems with him going haywire."

"Mostly?" Nyssa asked.

Suddenly the dragon's head twitched and poured black oil out of its ear – all over Leo. The griffodrakes creaked as if chuckling, and Kake shooed her hands to calm them down.

"You named him Festus? You know that in Latin –" Jason started to say but was interrupted.

"It means happy, yes," Leo waved his hand. "Kake informed me on that."

"Happy the Dragon?" Jason asked unbelievably. Festus shuddered and bobbed his head.

"That's a yes, bro!" Leo said. "Now, um, I'd really suggest we get going, guys. I already picked up some supplies in the – um, in the woods. And all these people with weapons are making Festus nervous."

Piper and Jason both hopped on Festus, and Kake scanned the crowd for Jamie and Emma, who surprisingly were already making their way towards her. They all giggled in excitement as they pet their griffodrakes.

"One more thing," Kake said and looked through the crowd again. "I need an Apollo kid, please?"

Nobody moved, but one guy in particular looked around nervously, trying not to make eye contact with Kake. She walked over to the guy and held out the ukulele. He sheepishly smiled as he picked it up and did a single strum. It sounded horrible, even Kake knew that, and she wasn't very good with music.

The guy twisted the knobs at the end a few times, strummed it again, and it sounded beautiful. Kake smiled as he handed it back to her. "Thanks, dude."

"It's, uh, Will," he said. Obviously he didn't want anything to do with the new campers who had just built and rebuilt four giant automatons. Kake didn't blame him, she'd feel nervous, too, if somebody new achieved a whole bunch in just one day.

"Thanks, Will," she said and winked. As she started running back to her griffodrake, she held the ukulele by the neck. As it swooshed back and forth, she felt it heating up, oddly. When she looked down, it was lighting up with a white light.

It flashed for a second, and when it dimmed down, it was a miniature battle axe, about the length of her arm, and the head was just about the size of her own. She stopped and stared at it, along with everyone else.

"Huh," she said and twirled it around. She swung it again, but nothing happened. She raised an eyebrow and swung it again, saying, "UKULELE!" It flashed and turned into a ukulele again. She thought of a few more things to try, and as if on instinct, she flipped the ukulele, and it flashed a bright light in the air. It disappeared for a second, then appeared as a silver chain on her wrist, with a little ukulele charm.

"I want a weapon like that," Piper said, leaning so far off Festus, Kake was afraid she was going to fall off.

Kake just shrugged, jumped on her griffodrake, and it glided up in the air as if reading her thoughts. "You need a name, sweetheart," Kake said as it rose higher. The griffodrake grumbled with anger, and Kake's eyes widened. "Ah, you're a lad, I see. How about Drake?" The griffodrake purred in agreement.

"Right," Leo said. "Off we go, then!"

Festus took off like a bullet, dust flying everywhere.

"Let's go, ladies," Kake said to Emma and Jamie, who were now sitting on their griffodrakes. Drake screeched, which Kake had no idea he could do that, and spread his wings. "Hold on to your butts!"

And the griffodrakes took off, each of the girls yelling with excitement.

[][][][][][]

**Durp short chapter**

**I just wanted to inform you guys on what weapon and what ride kake got vuv **

**i really like the griffodrakes**

**I drew them along with kake today in my spiral**

**Again, just email me if you want to see them c:**

**LOVE**

**KAKE **


	7. Chapter 7

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO  
SORRRRRRYYYY**

**For taking so long my god**

**Uh**

**I had school**

**Durp**

**ANYWAY**

**Let's get this started ya?**

**[][][][][][]**

As they flew threw the sky, Kake, Jamie, and Emma on their griffodrakes, and Leo, Piper, and Jason on Festus, was like flying on their own personal jet planes. The wind was cold, and if the three girls didn't keep their heads down, they risked getting frostbite or something. The other three seemed fine, though. Leo still looked tired, even from a far distance. Kake could see him dozing off a bit when Jason and Piper were talking.

Kake herself was feeling very exhausted, too. She felt excited when they first took off, how her amazing inventions were actually _working. _And on the other hand, so much had happened yesterday.

First she found out she was the daughter of a Roman (not Greek) god, Vulcan. What luck, Kake thought. She was hoping she could get a cool god or goddess parent, like Apollo, or Poseidon. Which reminded her, she really didn't see and children of Poseidon or Hades, and when Jason was claimed by Zeus, everybody spazzed a bit.

"Poseidon is the sea god, right?" Kake suddenly asked.

The two other girls flew their griffodrakes closer to Iratus, Kake's griffodrake.

"Yeah," Jamie said, half yelling. "One of the Main Three gods of Olympus."

"Him, Hades, and Zeus pledged not to have anymore mortal kids," Emma explained. "But obviously with Jason sitting right there, it didn't work out too well."

"And not to mention Percy and Nico," Jamie countered.

"Percy's the guy who's missing, right?" Kake asked. She knows she's heard the name around. Nico on the other hand, she's never heard one word about.

"Mmmhm," Emma said, then patted her griffodrake. The machine grumbled in response – but not a good grumble. Kake could _feel _the machines messing up.

"That didn't sound good," Kake said, it actually scared her. She started thinking bad things. _What if it broke down right here in the sky? What if Emma got hurt really bad, and she never forgave me for it. Or even worse…_

"You alright, Emily?" Emma asked the griffodrake, who shuddered again.

"We better land," Kake said, her voice shaking a little. "BRB."

She flew Iratus up to Festus, who grunted at the pesky little griffodrake at his side. "Hey, Leo," Kake said. "We're landing real fast to fix Emma's griffodrake. Go on ahead, we'll catch up in a few." _Hopefully, _she thought.

"Sure thing," he said, obviously not fully awake. "Just be, um… Uh…"

"Careful?" Kake finished for him. "You should get some rest, Leo. Honestly."

"Please, Leo," Piper said behind him. "You were up all night."

Kake blinked what only seemed for a second, but Piper called her name suddenly, and she jumped. "Huh? What?"

"You just fell asleep," Piper said with a raised eyebrow. "I think both Leo _and _you need some sleep."

Kake could hear Jamie behind her muttering, "Pfft, Hephaestus kids."

"You won't let me fall off?" Leo asked Piper.

She patted his shoulder, "Trust me, Valdez. Beautiful people never lie."

Kake watched as Leo leaned forward and instantly crashed – mouth wide open and arms dangling on either side of the dragon. Kake giggled, then waved a little goodbye to Jason and Piper. They told them to be careful, and they started heading towards the earth.

Of course, the flight down wasn't exactly peaceful. Iratus, Emily, and Jamie's griffodrake (yet to be named) _were_ just created a few hours ago. This was their first flight. And not only that, Emily was having serious malfunctions.

"EMILY," Kake yelled as it flew up and down forcefully. "You FAT LARD. Land correctly or I will take away, I don't know, your claws for the night!"

Apparently, doing that was absolutely horrific for her. Emily screeched and started gliding gently down like a leaf. Emma sighed and relaxed.

As soon as they landed, Emily collapsed in a little pile. Emma kicked it, "Almost killed me."

"Hey," Kake said in Emily's defense. "Machines mess up."

"Let's set up camp," Jamie said as she moved her feet around in the dirt. A bunch of fresh grass perked up immediately, bright and green.

"I'll fix Emily," Kake said, already lugging the griffodrake to nowhere. "Jamie, you try and find a safe place to crash. Emma, make a fire, or something."

"Kay," they both said and got to work.

[][][][][][][]

After about and hour or so, they finally set up camp. Kake guessed Festus must me flying Leo and the gang while they slept, so Kake's gang had a few hours of flying to catch up on.

Jamie managed to find a shallow cave where they made a fire inside. Emma and Jamie were both sitting on a log as they warmed their bodies. Kake was off in the farthest corner of the cave fixing up Emily. She mainly went far back because she knew she would get angry at her own machine.

"GODS!" She kicked the griffodrake in the head and accidentally made a dent in it. She was too frustrated to care. She rampaged a little more, kicking around the tool bag she lugged on her griffodrake. Tools spilled out of it along with nuts and bolts.

Jamie and Emma sat silently, whispering to each other. Kake knew they were talking about her, but she didn't say anything. In stead, she stormed out of the cave.

"Kake?" Emma asked and tried to stop her.

"I just need some time, okay?" Kake said, a bit rougher than she was hoping.

As she stormed out, she couldn't help but feel like crying. She held it in, though. She wasn't going to let herself break down in the middle of nowhere.

She passed the same ten trees over and over again, each time she passed them, she'd make a single horizontal hash across the trunk with her knife she picked up in at Bunker Nine. So far she had twenty hashes in each tree.

She finally cooled off and realized how silly she was acting. She turned around to head back to camp - only to face somebody.

He had black hair, with some curls at the bottom. He looked Hispanic, too, just like Leo. Chocolate brown eyes that yearned for love. She knew these eyes.

"Matt?" She called. He just kept looking at her, just as surprised as she was. He reached out and touched her shoulder, pushing her back a little.

"Wow," was all he said. It was him, it really was. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I-uh-what – " Kake started to mumble, but Matt put his finger over her lips and grinned cockily.

"So what are you doing out in the middle of a forest, Kate?" Matt asked nonshalauntly.

"First of all, it's Kake now. Second, what am _I _doing here?" She said in disbelief, blushing at the gesture he just made. "Matt, I haven't seen you since middle school! What are _you _doing here?"

He shrugged, "You wouldn't understand."

"I'd believe anything at this point," she scoffed and shook her head.

"How do you mean?" Oh, he also had a British accent. Those phrases he always used to say got on Kake's nerves in middle school.

"I'm sure you would laugh at me," she replied.

"Try me."

Kake inhaled, "I found out my father is a Roman god."

There was a long silence, all that could be heard was a distant stream running and crickets chirping. The cool air blew through the crisp leaves, and would fall in the same direction as the wind.

"Really now?" Matt finally spoke. He acted smug and started twisting a twig in his fingers "Because I found that out only, oh I don't know, seven years ago."

"Matt." She said disbelievingly. "You – oh my gods."

"Yup!" He said, standing up and walking towards her. "Son of Hades!"

Kake let out a sigh that sounded like a tire deflating. "You serious?"

"Wow, I'm shocked you're surprised about that. Did you _not _notice my clothing?" He gestured towards he outfit.

Kake hadn't noticed it, but he did dress a little… Gothic. His pants were pitch black, skinny jeans, maybe. His belt around his waist was black and white checkered with a Superman symbol on the front of it. He wore black Converse, and a black Gorillaz shirt.

"Well," Kake shrugged.

"Anyway," Matt said. "I've got to go."

"Where to?" She asked. "Maybe we're heading in the same direction."

"I'm going that way," he pointed at the sky.

Kake looked up and down, over and over again. "What," she asked. "Are you going to take a nap on the clouds?"

Matt rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Yeah. Okay, but seriously, no. I'm going to Olympus."

"That actually exists?" She stopped herself. "Actually, where is it, then?"

"New York," he simply said. "Empire State Building."

"Oh," she smiled. "Of course."

"So I'll see ya around," he snapped his fingers and the wind started to get colder. Kake saw through the dark a giant black spot out of nowhere. Then, to her surprise, a giant black dog popped out. It had some green glowing patches of fur splotches on it, though, making it look like a glow stick with a fur coat on – that had holes.

"Okay," Kake finally managed to say. "Bye."

Matt waved before jumping on the giant dog. It glowed to life, and ran right into a tree – seriously! It disappeared a second later, though.

Kake didn't know how long she had been standing there, but she was taken out of her daze when she heard a dog howl. It seemed really far away, so she didn't worry much. But she ran back towards camp anyway.

**[][][][][][][][]**

**Pretty short chapter, sorry about that. But yknow, I just wanted to prove I'm still alive LOL**

**Anyway **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**[I got the Demigod Files, Ultimate Guide, and Demigod Diaries in my stocking. Omg. I also got a bunch of candies and clothes. Good Christmas, yes.]**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL READING THIS LIKE UH**

**CUS**

**THAT WOULD BE SAD IF I WAS POSTING TO NOBODY LOL**

**SO BYE NOW**


End file.
